narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Fū
was a kunoichi from Takigakure and the jinchūriki of the Seven-Tails. She was at some point captured by Akatsuki and had the Seven-Tails removed from her body, resulting in her death. Background In the anime, growing up in Takigakure as the village's jinchūriki, the village leader Shibuki took great care in keeping Fū protected. He also taught Fū the importance of friendship and loyalty.Naruto: Shippūden episode 410 Fū, wanting to make friends and tired of living a secluded lifestyle, signed up for the joint Chūnin Exams being held in Konohagakure and Sunagakure. Interlude When Shibuki was informed she had signed up, he was against the idea and feared people could learn about Fū's jinchūriki status. He ultimately gave in, hoping to use this event as an opportunity to help restore Takigakure's former glory. While Fū was delighted at this, Shibuki assigned Kegon and Yōrō to protect Fū by posing as her genin team-mates.Naruto: Shippūden episode 395 Upon entering the Chūnin Exams, Fū and her team-mates are randomly into different rooms, with Fū being placed in room two. After settling in, Shikamaru Nara, explained that everyone only answer a question each, but their team's combined score must equal exactly 100 points to pass. During this time, Fū uses a technique to communicate with her team-mates, allowing them to tell each other which question they were going to pick.Naruto: Shippūden episode 396 After time is up, Shikamaru revealed a bonus question that asked if a situation called for it, what team member you would leave to be a decoy, noting that while the answer had to unanimous, the person picked would be disqualified. She, like her team-mates, did not answer, and ultimately her team passed the first round. However, a preliminary round was issued which involved a race to Sunagakure, where only the first 30 teams to arrive at the destination to qualify for second phase to lessen the participants. Her team was the first to dash off into the race, ultimately arriving at the destination first.Naruto: Shippūden episode 397 Later that night, Fū's bodyguards locked her in her room in fear of her reckless actions drawing too much attention. Despite this, Fū broke out and met the other fellow genin who were in a brawl. Displaying her hyperactive personality, it settled everyone down, leading them to dismiss to their rooms as dinner was ruined, much to her dismay. Later, when she found out that Team Asuma were being attacked by a giant scorpion outside, Fū quickly ran to see it for herself. While wanting to have fun with it, Fū quickly took down the beast, to save the captured genin. The following day, the second exam began, where each team would be given one of two scrolls. The objective of the exam was to survive in the Demon Desert for three days and take the opposite scroll from an enemy team, and then the team had to make it to the desert area's main building.Naruto: Shippūden episode 398 Some time into the second phase, Fū wonders off, quickly discovering Gaara's Third Eye, but thought nothing of it once it disappeared. Her team-mates soon found her, calling her back.Naruto: Shippūden episode 401 Later, despite gaining both needed scrolls, Fū was determined to not end this exam before making some friends. She was convinced however to complete the exam when reminded she was taking the exams for Shibuki's sake. Soon afterwards, a massive sandstorm rampaged the area. Hearing people shouting for help, Fū quickly rushed out to find them. After saving a Suna-nin genin team, Fū was approached by Gaara himself. When asked why she saved an enemy team, Fū simply said she was doing as she was taught to make friends with people. After the genin team awoke, Fū offered them her scroll, saying she didn't need it anymore. They respectfully however declined, saying that Gaara, who stayed out of sight, taught them to persevere through their struggles. Accepting this, Fū left. Later, while initially regrouping with her team-mates/bodyguards, Fū sensed the distress of Gaara, realising that he was a jinchūriki as well and his tailed beast was being extracted. She quickly rushed off again to help him. Once arriving, Gaara told her to retreat, but Fū insisted that she understand his pain and wanted to help. She attempted to remove the fūinjutsu chain, only to be repelled by it. The caster, Hōichi, decided to test his fūinjutsu on two jinchūriki at once and began extracting Chōmei from Fū.Naruto: Shippūden episode 411 At some point, Fū was captured by the Akatsuki and had the Seven-Tails extracted from her body, which resulted in her death. Personality Akatsuki member Deidara indicated that Fū possibly despised humanity due to being neglected and hated by her village as a result of her status as a jinchūriki.Chapter 266, pages 14-15 However, when seen with the other jinchūriki and tailed beasts, she appeared to be rather cheerful with a happy-go-lucky and somewhat carefree disposition; smiling as she recalled Son Gokū and Rōshi's final moments before being sealed.Chapter 572, pages 9, 11 She also uses at the end of her sentences — which is more commonly used by boys, giving her somewhat of a tomboyish demeanour. In the anime, Fū is shown to be somewhat of a trouble maker as seen when she was summoned by Shibuki she thought she would be scolded for something that she did. Fū also appears to be easily bored.Naruto: Shippūden episode 395 She is also noted be somewhat like Naruto Uzumaki, being a loudmouth and reckless in her actions. Also, unlike most jinchūriki, Fū is shown to be very friendly and eager to make friends. Despite coming to the Chūnin Exams where all were expected to compete against each other, Fū still wanted to play games with the others. Part of this desire steams from listening to Shibuki's teachings and wanting to help promote peace. In her love of having fun, Fū is also shown to be fearless, jumping into a sandstorm at night to fight a mysterious danger, seeing it only as exciting.Naruto: Shippūden episode 398 Appearance Fū wore an orange clip in her short, spiky mint green hair that matched her eye colour, which was also orange. Her ninja outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. Her forehead protector was worn on her right arm. Fū also carried a cylindrical object in red wrapping on her back, the purpose of which is unknown. After becoming part of Tobi's Six Paths of Pain, Fū eyes appear identical to his Sharingan and Rinnegan, except for her right eye that has the usual black sclerae like other reincarnated shinobi that Kabuto summoned. Abilities In life, Fū was an extremely skilled shinobi with a high level of battle prowess. She seemed to have been taught personally by Shibuki. During the race to Suna, she and her team easily outstripped all the others to arrive first. Fū also effortlessly defeated a giant scorpion.Naruto: Shippūden episode 398 After her reincarnation and serving as one of Tobi's Six Paths of Pain, Fū is seen with both the Sharingan and Rinnegan. Combining the perceptual and predictive abilities of the former with the shared field of vision ability of the latter, allowed Fū to use her attacks in a more precise and coordinated fashion, as well as react well to enemy attacks more efficiently, both individually, and in conjunction with the other jinchūriki. Ninjutsu Fū could use a wide variety of techniques, such as exhaling a sparkling substance from her mouth that shines so brightly that it blinds her targets, creating an opening for herself or her allies to attack. In the anime, she can use a transmission technique, which allows her to communicate with her allies silently and at long range, with the technique making a howling wind-like sound.Naruto: Shippūden episode 395 She can also create webs which can heal her allies without any contact or movement.Naruto: Shippūden episode 410 Jinchūriki Transformations As Chōmei's jinchūriki, Fū is granted a significant amount of chakra and stamina from the beast. In the anime, Shino Aburame noted that Fū's chakra signature is similar to a bug-style ninjutsu.Naruto: Shippūden episode 396 The full extent of her control is unknown, but she could form at least two of the beast's tails upon her reincarnation, which Fū used as wings to fly.Chapter 565, page 2 In the anime, she is also able to produce a web to ensnare and carry targets. She has been demonstrated to be very nimble whilst in flight, being capable of outmanoeuvring several of Killer B's attacks using Samehada and his other swords. When she was immobilised by B's clone she changes into her 'Version 2' form and attacks Naruto. She is able to bite her opponents in this mode. Part II Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation In preparation for the Fourth Shinobi World War, Fū was reincarnated by Kabuto Yakushi to fight against the Allied Shinobi Forces, before being mobilised alongside the other deceased jinchūriki. As dawn broke on the second day of the war, it was revealed that Tobi had turned the reincarnated jinchūriki into his own customised Six Paths of Pain, with each having a Rinnegan and Sharingan in place of their left and right eyes respectively. Each jinchūriki also had their particular tailed beast resealed within them and a chakra receiver embedded into their body. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Fū later travelled together with Tobi, in pursuit of Naruto Uzumaki and Killer B. Encountering their targets, the reincarnated jinchūriki were sent into battle. After the enemy evaded Utakata's attack, Fū attempted to obscure their vision with her Hiden: Hiding in Scale Powder Technique, concealing Yugito Nii and Han's ambush. However, when this assault failed, she, like the others, unleashed the power of their respective tailed beast by materialising two of its tails. Using these tails, which doubled as wings, she confronted B directly. Dodging his initial attacks with Samehada, Fū continued to narrowly evade both of B's swords, despite them being thrown from behind her. This feat was achieved thanks to her share field of vision with the other Six Paths of Pain and Tobi, due to the Rinnegan. Incapacitated in the wake of the Eight-Tails' devastating attack, after B's recent transformation, Fū was then restrained by the latter's sealing technique. However, before the sealing's completion, she manages to escape by adopting her Version 2 form, where she then proceeds to attack Naruto using her Bug Bite technique. Regrouping with the other reincarnated jinchūriki, after Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy's intervention, Fū charges towards Naruto but is instead intercepted by Guy's powerful blow. Rallying once again, she along with the other jinchūriki prepare to confront the two Konohagakure jōnin, after Han's previous attack is thwarted by Kakashi. After Son Gokū is resealed into the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, Fū is forced to enter her full Seven-Tails form, as Tobi prepares to go all-out. Unleashing a Tailed Beast Ball along with the others, the jinchūriki instead resort to a direct assault when these attacks are deflected by Naruto, only to then be repelled as the latter adopts his Tailed Beast Mode. In the resulting chaos, Fū was grabbed mid-flight by the Nine-Tails and sent plummeting to the ground, narrowly missing Isobu. With this, the rival beasts regroup and prepare a collaborative Tailed Beast Ball, launching it towards their opponents only for it to be diverted by an opposing one. When Naruto attempted to remove the opposition's chakra receivers in the ensuing blast, Naruto entered the joint consciousness of the tailed beasts, where he met Fū along with the other jinchūriki and their respective beasts. During this encounter, she happily recounted Son Gokū and Rōshi's final moments, before introducing herself to Naruto alongside her beast, Chōmei. With the release of the Impure World Reincarnation, Fū and the others were enveloped in a light of sorts before their bodies started to deconstruct and her soul returned to the afterlife. In Other Media Video Games Trivia * Masashi Kishimoto initially stated that he wasn't completely sure yet about the gender of this jinchūriki. Based on the concept art of Fū in Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie, it would appear that Kishimoto has decided that Fū is a girl. * Fū can mean or . * "Fū" is also the Japanese name for the . * Fū is the only known recent jinchūriki that does not come from one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries. * Fū was possibly one of the jinchūriki that were captured before Gaara. * Fū's skin colour is slightly darker in the anime than in the manga. * In order to prevent the jinchūriki from turning traitor, it is tradition for the host to be selected from the family of the village's own Kage. However, Takigakure does not have a Kage, just a village leader. Due to this, Fū may have been connected to one of the village leaders. References de:Fuu (Jinchuuriki) es:Fū (Jinchūriki) ka:ფუ ru:Фуу (Джинчуурики)